The First of Many
by TheEldersOwner
Summary: This is kind of about Caine and Diana but its also about this girl Gale who can shatter glass. Caine finds out about her and recruits her to his cause. She is the first to rebel and this is the time he figures out what to do with the unfaithful freaks. The first plastering of the FAYZ. Hope you like it. rated T for mild swearing and an insey bit of violence.
1. Welcome to the Club

**Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to come up with something like Gone, I just think up small characters. I don't own anything besides Gale (she's mine, but use her if you want).**

**Authors Note: I realize that very few of you will read this because they are boring and silly but for the amazing people who do... this is my first FanFic ever it may be stupid but I am in love with Gone and I thought it would be cool to fill in dome of the gaps that we don't get to read about. I hope you don't think this is rubbish but if you do, please let me know how I could make it better. Thanks if you've read all this, lets get on with it..**

CHAPTER ONE

Gale was always in the background. She liked it sometimes because that meant she could get away with shoplifting and drinking. She could go to crazy parties and her parents wouldn't notice she was gone.

Gale was sent to Coats Academy because she got in trouble with the police. She went to a party and there was this guy that offered her stuff like coke and heroine. People never talked to Gale so when a cute guy offered her drugs, she thought what the hell and got so high she swore she'd never come down.

She was walking home when she saw the cop car. See if people notice me now was the one thing she thought before she started throwing the rocks. When the policemen came out of the car, she raised up her shirt and her bra with it. Apparently minors get in a lot of trouble for flashing policemen.

Anyways, her parents started paying more attention after that and she was shipped off to a school full of weirdoes and psychopaths.

She fit in well enough, but slowly, like always, Gale started to disappear.

That is until she found out she could shatter glass with a touch.

She was practicing in her room one day when the door was opened and the famous Caine Soren waltzed on like he owned the small part of hell Gale slept in.

"Gwen-"

"Gale." Diana Ladris walked in behind him as she corrected the beautiful boy in Gale's room.

"Close enough. I have a source telling me that you can do something. Something people can't or at least shouldn't be able to do. I can too. So can Diana and a few other kids here. We have been meeting up and practicing with an audience if you want to learn and get to show off."

Diana slowly walked around Gale until she was standing behind her.

"Caine, don't rush her into this." she said as she put her hand on Gales shoulder.

In the back or her excited mind Gale recognized that Diana was more touching her bare neck that her shoulder but it wasn't a pressing matter.

"I like being rushed." Gale said quickly before Caine left taking the opportunity with him.

He smiled a gorgeous smile and said with his charm, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Gale reached over to her mirror and shattered it with one touch. It looked like a spider web had stretched across the glass.

She looked back at Caine and saw that his expression had hardly changed. Not what she had been expecting; she thought it would be more like a look of awe.

"Cute. Wanna see some real power now?" Caine said in a dark voice. His gave changed into something mean and scary.

Gale heard a breaking sound and looked at the shattered mirror. One by one small fragments where pulled from the fame. She expected them to fall to the ground but they just floated. This can't be real was her first thought. After that she remembered that she could break glass with nothing more than a brush if her fingertips.

"Watch closely," he said with a devilish grin.

The shards shot in front of Gale's face and were embedded into the wall. "Neat, huh?" Caine asked in a mocking tone. "That's just the beginning."

"Stop bragging Caine. You made your point." Diana said in a drawl voice. It sounded like she was bored. How could you get bored of power like that?

"Fine", Caine snapped at Diana. Gale knew he was used to adoring girls fawning over him, so someone who didn't find him very impress must be annoying.

"When's the first meeting? I want to come." Gale said in her eager voice.

"Tomorrow, after English. Come to room 257. Don't tell anyone. We don't want people crashing our little party."

The scary, mean Caine had disappeared so fast Gale wondered if she had imagined him. He was back to his charming, charismatic self. "See you then."

He winked at Gale and left the room. Diana came around to face the excited girl.

"Don't tell anyone. You don't want Caine mad at you. Oh, and fix your wall, teachers hate it when the students deface school property."

Gale didn't like her. She didn't like how she thought she could talk to her like that. Like she could talk to everyone like that. No one was rude to Caine and she told him off.

Gale remembered Caine saying that Diana had a power too. Se wondered what it was. Maybe it was making people do what he wanted? But it hadn't worked on her... Maybe just boys. That had to be it. Well Gale could how her up. Her power was better and she was stronger.

"It's time to put that bitch in her place." Gale whispered.

"Diana?"

"She's a two bar."

"I was hoping for more. Whatever. I can work with that", Caine said.


	2. Trust

CHAPTER TWO

"Focus, Gale. Focus!"

"Caine I can't do this." Gale said with her teeth grinding together, She had sweat rolling down her face. She was a meter and a half from an old window.

Caine had Gale testing her power out at a distance. He thought she could break glass without touching it. She had never tried before she had started practicing with him.

She had never been a part of something like this. This group of freaks had become her family. She sat with some of them at lunch and they asked her to hang out with then while they did homework. They saw her.

Caine made her feel special. He made her feel like people looked at her. He made her feel like he looked at her, and slowly but surely she developed feelings. Shortly after she discovered them she realized that Caine only had eyes for Diana.

But he didn't really, did he? Diana was brainwashing him to love her. She had turned this boy into her lapdog. Gale would do everything she could to stop that.

"Gale, don't be weak. You aren't trying hard enough." Caine was leaning up against a near wall, shouting at her. It was just the two of them in the room.

"I'm trying as hard. As. I. CAN!" she was yelling now.

They had been doing this for almost an hour and Gale felt like crying.

"Clearly not!" Caine was walking toward her now. He kept going until he was less than a foot from her. "Don't make me regret talking to you. Don't make me regret spending my time on someone so goddam worthless!"

Gale pressed harder. Harder. As hard as she could.

"Ahhh!" She wouldn't let Caine down. She couldn't.

Gale squeezed her eyes shut and put all her focus on the middle of the window where Caine had drawn a red dot.

With one last burst of energy, Gale called out then dropped her hands and gave up.

Caine started to clap slowly. 'He must be making fun of me", Gale thought with get eyes still shut.

"I knew you could do it. Now we just need you to learn to do it faster... Preferably with less yelling as well."

Gale opened her eyes and saw that the window looked like a jackhammer had been smashed into it. It was so shattered you could no longer find that small red bulls eye.

She sat down hard on the chair behind her. "I did it." she looked at Caine in shock, "I actually did it."

Caine stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her, then at the broken glass. "Yes. You did. I guess you'll be useful after all. I was starting to have my doubts. Good think you proved me wrong."

With that he removed his hand from her and turned away.

"I actually did it." Was all she could whisper to the now empty room.

* * *

Gale stood in line for the cafeteria food. It always smelled like garbage and tasted like fingernails. it was like they just had a past that they painted to look like different types of food. After receiving her "Potatoes and Steak", Gale went to sit with a boy named Andrew, and a girl named Brianna. She sat with them everyday and didn't have to ask if she could sit with them anymore. They were very different but they talked to her and if anyone did that she would be their friend in a heartbeat.

Gale was just walking toward her usual table when a smooth voice called her over, "Gale."

Gale turned and saw Caine waving her over to his table. On his right side that witch Diana. They sat with their shoulders just touching. Gale was mad just watching them. Sitting in front of Caine was a steely boy who she knew was called Drake Merwin. She had never met him but she knew from rumors that she should stay as far away as possible from that boy. People talked about him in whispers and they said stuff like torture, guns, animal mutilation, and psychopath.

Caine waved his hand in a motion that was obviously saying, "Come over here."

As she started walking Gale suddenly became aware of every aspect of her body. She changed the way she was walking so her hips swayed a little more. She puckered her lips so they looked full. She noticed her back wasn't completely straight so she adjusted her posture and with that movement she stuck out her chest to fool people into thinking she had something she really didn't. Gale's last move of self-improvement was sucking in her stomach to get rid of that last bit of tummy flab. She did this all in the period of 22 steps. The distance from where she was to Caine's table.

As she neared the table she saw that Diana was quite obviously giving him a look that meant what the hell do you think you're doing. When she was only a few feet away from the most terrifying table in the huge room. "Hey Caine", Gale tried to make her voice sound silky but in her head it just sounded sloppy and slurred.

"You wanna sit?" Caine asked gesturing to the empty chair.

Yes!

"Umm...I guess. My friends shouldn't miss me too much." Gale said as she slipped into her new seat.

"Do you know Drake Merwin?" Caine asked.

"Not really. We've never met."

"Well, that's Drake. Now you have."

God, he was perfect.

Gale smiled, "Thanks", she said to Caine. Then she turned to face Drake, "Hey."

He grunted in response and hunched over his plate. Then he started eating.

Gale couldn't help but stare as he finished his entire plate in less than a minuet. She looked up at Caine and saw a smirk written on his face from seeing the amazed expression on her face.

"So, Gale-" Caine had started but he was interrupted by Drake suddenly standing up and walking away. Gale watched as he walked toward the food line and passed every other kid without so much as a groan. It seems like Gale wasn't the only one afraid of Drake. They could only just hear what he was saying over the buzz in the lunch room.

"I'm still hungry." That was it. Three words and the woman behind the counter went ghostly pale and filled his plate again with even more than the first time. Drake the turned around and made his way back to his table. As he sat down he was faced with three very different facial expressions. The first he saw was Caine's. It just looked like he was holding back laughter. Diana's was the next he saw. It was only of disgust and contempt. It was a look that said something like, "What is wrong with you, you pig?". The last face he saw was Gale's. She looked kind of scared but also it was almost a look of awe. Like she couldn't believe someone could do that.

"What? Screw off."

Diana scoffed and muttered something under her breath while Gale just looked down at her plate. There was an incredibly awkward silence between the table and desperate to fit in Gale started talking. "So Diana, I really like your makeup."

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks..."

"Well this is thrilling, I hate to change the topic but I thought we should talk about when our next meeting should be." Caine said in an almost mocking tone.

"I'm free whenever", Gale said a little too quickly. Diana shot Caine a look.

"Good to know", Caine was smiling. Just then the bell went and Drake got up and left right away. Diana got up a few second later, took a couple steps then looked back at Caine.

"Are you coming or what? I'm not waiting forever."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Caine got up walked a few steps then looked back at Gale, "I'll see you in English?"

She didn't think he knew she was in his English class. "Yeah, for sure."

"I'll save you a seat by me", Caine added with his most charming voice and before he turned he set a quick wink her way. Gale could've fainted right there. She was in. She was one of them and soon enough Caine would be her's.

* * *

Diana and Cine were walking out of the caff when she turned to him and said in a very accusing voice, "Why are you playing that girl?"

"We may need her." He replied calmly. Then he added, "Why? You jealous?"

"You wish."


	3. Sharing Time

Chapter three

There was a circle of full chairs in the abandoned classroom. Twelve freaks were shifting uncomfortably in their chairs and one cold eyed boy was walking around them almost like a game of Duck, Duck, Goose.

Caine had called this meeting for some touchy-feely time. He had told them all that they were a family and families know about each others past. He dedicated a day to story telling when they could've been honing their powers instead. Gale saw this as a complete waste of time but Caine was not budging. "Anyone who doesn't come to our little story time will be ratted out for being a wizard to the principal and I will personally make sure that they end up in a zoo."

Everyone took this threat incredibly seriously so all the seats were filled with the "magic" students.

Caine stood up and started to talk in his sleek voice. Gale sat on the edge of her chair and listened as the vowels and consonants floated through the air. "Nice to see you all", a single groan came from the crowd. The boy who made the sound swiftly after received a back handed swat from Drake. "Anyways, thanks for coming. I trust that you all know each other and if not you will by the end of the day. The first thing I want you all to share is how you found out your power. Long story, short story, boring story, I don't care just as long as you say it."

People had started to nervously glance at each other. Gale didn't know why. Maybe someones was really embarrassing. She could only hope.

"Now, who wants to start?" Silence. "Awesome. Diana?" Caine said as he glanced down at the girl sitting with bored posture on his right side. She had been looking at her nails and hearing her name must have brought back to the earth.

"What?"

"Would you like to share first?" She raised her eyebrows but he kept his stare as well. The tension could have been felt from across the hallway.

"Oh just kiss already," said Drake from his standing position behind a girl named Dekka.

Both their heads spun around into a glare aimed at Drake and at exactly the same time and with the same tone, Caine and Diana both snapped, "Shut up Drake." They looked back at each other and Diana caved.

"Fine. I nudged Caine's hand and there was a streak of light and I was all tingly. There. Am I done?" she said quickly then went back into her slouched position.

"You feel tingly when you touch me?" Caine asked with a slight bit of hope in his voice. Gale felt like throwing up.

"Felt. One time. Next persons story now," Diana said with a hard voice that was forceful enough to make the girl sitting next to her start talking about how she tripped down the stairs but her feet stuck on the second step.

The stories were fairly unexciting except one girl who had been making out with her boyfriend when she froze his tongue. She had to use a blow dryer on it for half an hour before he could move it again. Literally everyone but Diana, including Caine, were trying to hold in their laughter until the youngest member in the group fell off her chair because she was shaking so hard. The girl telling the story pretended that everyone as laughing at Brianna when really they just thought it was hilarious that she froze her boyfriends tongue and he hadn't broken up with her.

After another twenty minuets of boring stories after the kissing girl it was Gales turn. She could feel her body shaking and her left eye was twitching slightly. Big breath in. She glanced at Caine and he gave her a small nod for reassurance. It worked.

"Um... I'm really not that interesting. I um... I was in my room by myself because my roommate and I had a fight. It had been a really shit day. I tried to talk to the guy I liked and he didn't know my name and once I turned around I heard him laughing at me. I failed my math test. Like really, really failed. Like 3/27 bad. Also it was my mums birthday and when I called her it took a second to think of who would be calling. Not a great day overall.

"Anyways, I was in my room by myself throwing stuff and yelling and...kind of crying. A little. Um... Yeah, so that was happening so when I went and stood in front of my mirror and saw that my makeup was all down my cheeks and I looked insane. Didn't help my mood. I kinda smashed my hand onto my mirror. I didn't like punch it. It mas more like a really violent hi five..." Gale demonstrated it by harshly pushing out a flat hand as if she was hitting a wall. "All of a sudden the glass shattered. At first I thought I had just broken it but later that night I was on my phone when it died and I tried tapping it kind of roughly and it broke as well. I just kept practicing, and then Caine found me..." Gale trailed off as she glazed into Caine's eyes. They were so beautiful, you could just sink into them.

"Next story," Caine said and Gale's moment in the spotlight was gone.

In the next ten minuets they came full circle and it was Caine's turn. Everyone had been waiting for this and the atmosphere in the room suddenly tightened.

"Well, thank you all for coming. Hopefully you feel more like a family now. Have a good weekend and we'll meet up on Monday." Caine said as he got up and started to walk out the door. Everyone, besides Diana with a huge smirk, was shocked. Caine had just conned them into sharing personal stuff and he just walked out with dirt on all of them without shedding a drop of information for them.

Gale noticed that her mouth was open. She closed it quickly the got up and followed Caine out of the door.

"Caine!", she yelled when she caught up to him. He stopped and turned around smiling.

"I hoped you'd follow me", he was still smiling. Gale felt her heart start racing and her cheeks turning red. "That was a good story, much better than most peoples," Caine said.

"Thanks. I would say the same but you never shared your story." Gale prodded gently.

"Ahhh, you caught that did you?" His smile didn't waver or fade, it just played across his perfect lips.

"Yeah. Will I ever get to hear it?" Prodding a bit harder now.

Caine laughed. Then he got serious and looked her straight in her eyes as he asked her a question. "I don't know. What are you doing this weekend? We should hang out. Just us."

'This couldn't be happening', Gales mind raced. Then she forced herself to fist , not start jumping, and secondly, answer the question, "Sure. Sounds great."

"Good. I'll find you in the common room around 1 tomorrow then." He didn't say this as a question. Then he turned and glided away.

Gale walked the entire way back to her dorm with a smile so big it was painful.

* * *

Diana watched as Gale raced to catch up with Caine. "Idiot. He isn't even a good actor."

Drake came up behind her, making sure he stayed far enough away so he didn't get the overwhelming urge to stab her with the pencil in his back pocket. "What is he even doing?"

Diana turned and glared at him. "Screw off Merwin. Go kill a dog."

Drake sneered, "With pleasure." He stormed off but her voice stopped him.

"He's seeing how long it would take for him to make someone kill for him. He's driving that poor girl crazy by acting like he's in to her. She has no idea."

Drake turned, "Who is he going to make her kill?"

"He won't tell me..." She trailed off. Drake thought she might have sounded a bit afraid but then she looked up at him with a sinister smile, "One can only hope it's you though."

"I can hold my own Diana," he said smiling. "I'd be more worried about your boyfriend making out with someone who isn't you."

"Goodnight Drake," she said as she started walking away. He watched her walk and just as he was about to turn and walk the other way, she gave him the finger behind her back.

"Screw you Diana," he yelled then went back to his room and sharpened his knifes, thinking of Diana all the while.


End file.
